Slave Dog
by Sesiyrus
Summary: Kotaro knows just how to get under any loyal dogs skin. Shounen-Ai Complete
1. Chapter 1

A smirk formed on his pale lips as he stared at the man that dared call himself 'the shadow'. Ieyasu's hell hound, taking any job, obeying any orders. Kotaro Fuma trained wolves himself, so this dog was no different than the beasts he associated himself with. "Hanzo, get on your hands and knee's." Fuma commanded, letting himself roar with laughter. He knew the request would infuriate the Iga ninja.

He couldn't see Hanzo's cloaked face, but he knew by the man's eyes that he had no intentions of doing that. "You aren't going to be a good dog?" Kotaro asked in a warning voice. Kotaro had a deep and intimidating voice, but it melodically spoke vicious words to the other ninja. Kotaro circled around him, Hanzo's precious little master had left him under his control. Hanzo must feel forsaken. How he would treasure this day when it was gone. Nothing would stop him from making the most of it. Of this situation.

Kotaro would enjoy making Hanzo his. His good dog. His fascination started when he noticed Hanzo's obedience to Ieyasu, and ever since he was determined to force his way into seeing Hanzo serve another, more specifically himself.

"Now, Now. I've had plenty of experience with the likes of you, and though some may disagree, all you have to do to tame a dog is... Establish dominance." He spoke the words softly and cruelly.

Kotaro waited until he was directly behind Hanzo and grabbed him by the back of the neck. He threw him viciously to the ground. With an approving noise, Kotaro turned away from him. "Good. Dogs should grovel at their masters feet. You belong down there Hanzo." Kotaro felt the edges of his lips tug into another smile. Hanzo was silent, as usual.

Full of surprises, and yet just so predictable.

Fuma had learnt how to predict how the man would feel, thus not needing any sort of visual confirmation.

Kotaro knew it would send Hanzo into a rage, so when he came at him he was ready for the much smaller, lighter ninja. Though Hanzo was fast, and skilled, Kotaro nearly doubled him in terms of physical strength and endurance. Fuma grabbed him in one fluid motion after knocking his fist away, and slammed him into a wall across the room.

Of course he'd won, Hanzo never had the strength to match his. How could a dog stand up to the master?

He walked over to Hanzo slowly, smugly. Hanzo was picking himself up off the ground. "You... You are not my master..." Hanzo finally gave him a taste of just how defiant he was going to be with him tonight. "Oh?" Fuma smiled and gave a cruel chuckle. "We'll see about that." He crossed his arms.

Before Hanzo's eyes, as he charged forward again to lash out at Kotaro, he disappeared slowly. His image seemed to turn into a clear fog and fade into the air. Hanzo turned all around himself quickly, backing away from the open center of the room.

He could hear Fuma's laughter echoing all around him in the room, and it was absolutely maddening. "Show yourself..." Hanzo murmured, trying desperately to find a clue as to Kotaro's whereabouts. "Yes, pet?" The voice came from right behind him, whispering into his ear. Hanzo felt his mask being lifted off and his long dark hair falling to cascade around him. A shiver ran down his spine, as well as a sharp nailed finger. Tracing down each ridge as hot breath tickled against his neck.

"No!" Hanzo whirled around, Fuma was there on the balcony, staring him down with those inhuman, demonic eyes. Slit up and accented by the icy makeup he wore. Fuma looked him up and down and wore a wide smirk on his pale-white face.

"You look good like that. Good dog." He laughed again. "What do you want from me?" Hanzo hissed, keeping his eyes locked onto Kotaro's hypnotic iced over ones. Hanzo felt like he was being lost in those eyes, despite their icy depth, like they were dragging him down to hell.

"Come here, good dog." Fuma grinned when Hanzo finally started to do as he was told. Fuma placed a hand on the top of Hanzo's head, and urged him down until he was on his hands and knee's. Keeping his hand there for a moment to play with the long dark strands of hair hanging around Hanzo's face. He gripped the strands harshly and jerked Hanzo's head up to look him in the eyes.

Fuma had amazing eyes, often times victims would stare into them completely ensnared as he finished them off. Unable to move, unable to resist. Hanzo had fallen pray to one of the many wonders of his mystic prowess. He let go of Hanzo's hair and let the smirk stay plastered on his face. He had won.

Hanzo himself snapped out of it, and scowled noticing he was on all fours on the ground. He looked up at Fuma with a begrudging stare.

"Good boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo was growing exceedingly impatient with his employment under Fuma. Ieyasu was the one to tell him to follow the other ninja's commands, and he knew why, because they got things done together. The process of doing that though, was unbearable.

Kotaro Fuma was the most horribly volatile thing in this world. He didn't care how cruel, or inconvenient he was being. Kotaro would mock him and talk down to him all day, and then suddenly compliment him in some obscure way. It was maddening the mind games the other ninja liked to play, and on him of all people. Especially when they were supposed to be working together to get things done as fast as possible.

He didn't need Kotaro trying to distract him from the mission and it was not going to work. Hanzo was determined. Though even when they had completed said mission they were told to cooperate on, Fuma didn't want to leave him alone.

"I think you got wounded back there." Fuma pointed out with a maliciously mocking laugh.

"I can handle myself." Hanzo cursed his own carelessness, if only Kotaro weren't here, he'd have handled himself just fine. He was sure of it.

"My place is closer than your Tokugawa master. It's just beyond the mountains." Kotaro said casually now, they could probably reach it within the hour. Kotaro loved working close to home, he closed the thought with a smirk.

"I have no intentions of going to... 'your place'." Hanzo spat, giving the last two words a rather vile sounding tone. "Don't be difficult." Was all Kotaro sad, grabbing Hanzo's wrist and dragging him off in the direction he had clarified earlier.

"I said I don't want to go to your place! I have duties to attend to, as a ninja." He tried to struggle his way out of Fuma's grip, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "You can leave once we take care of the wound..." Kotaro bargained.

"...Fine." Hanzo reluctantly agreed. Sitting here and arguing with Fuma would take longer than actually going and getting the wound treated at this point anyway. As annoying as that fact was. He'd just have to ignore how much he didn't want this. Kotaro grinned and continued to lead him on to his place. Kotaro had his own, small establishment, big enough for a single person to creep into in the night.

A small hut high up in the tree's, safe from anything except for gravity. "Have you ever considered this place of yours could fall?" Hanzo asked as he walked into the very small hut. "It's crossed my mind." Kotaro said calmly, Hanzo noticed six wolves laying on the bed.

He decided he'd pretend that wasn't abnormal. "Alright, let me see your wound..." Kotaro said sitting down. Hanzo sighed heavily and opened up the front of his shirt, the wound was near his collarbone, on his left shoulder, more like it. It was hard to access though, making the situation awkward for him.

"Stay still." Fuma said in his monotone voice, when Fuma had no particular emotion to his voice he sounded stern, and demanding. Though Fuma very rarely wasn't demanding something from someone. From as trivial as his attention to telling someone to die, Kotaro was usually dishing out orders. Hanzo found the more he pent up his rage, the harder it was to contain it.

He knew there was no explicit reason to be angry at this point either, as he could go as soon as this wound was taken care of, at least that's what he says. Hanzo struggled when Kotaro began taking his face guard off, and the various other components.

"They're in my way..." Was the only excuse he offered, continuing to treat the wound. Hanzo relaxed and sighed heavily. Fuma liked it better when he took most of his armor concealing his face off, and when he had his hair down. Though Hanzo didn't care for what Fuma liked him to do, because that was far from important to him.

Hanzo tried to be very patient, but it seemed like Kotaro was purposely drawing this own, being as slow as inhumanly possible. Though he had barely said a word as usual, his thoughts were racing by the minute. Kotaro was the only person to ever put him in this state of mind. "There. It's done." Kotaro said drawing back. Hanzo inspected the bandaged wound. He gave Kotaro a questioning glare.

"Why did you feel the need to do this for me?" Hanzo asked, Kotaro looked over his shoulder at him, he'd got up and was paying attention to his wolves. "Why not?" Was all he responded. Hanzo stared at him, wondering if it was really alright for him to just leave, or if there would be some strings attached. "I'm leaving then." Hanzo stated loud enough for Kotaro to hear him, who glanced at him and then nodded.

"Hmmm..." Hanzo was still lost, he didn't understand Kotaro at all. He turned and left Kotaro's small tree hut, he was relieved to not have been interrupted in leaving, and made his way quickly back to his master, Ieyasu. Hanzo hoped this would be the last time he was forced to work with Kotaro.

xxxxxxxx

Hanzo enjoyed having time to himself. He could relax in solitude, he'd made his report. Ieyasu told him that he wouldn't be required to work with Fuma any longer, Hanzo had never felt such joy. He sat up quickly when he realized something.

"Fuma never gave me my face guard back..." Hanzo cursed himself and everyone in the world. Now he had to see him again. He ran his fingers through his long brown hair, "And I can't put my hair up now..." Hanzo groaned and laid out on the floor. He shot up when he heard something knocking on the window outside. He cautiously went up to it, and jerked it open in a sudden motion.

"Kotaro..." Hanzo frowned at him. "You left something at my place." He grinned, Hanzo's frown deepened into a scowl.

"You... Planned this." He hissed. "Maybe. " Kotaro dropped into the room, looking around the small, plain little quarters.

"Not much to your name." He laughed softly. "What does a ninja need?" Hanzo looked away, yes him and Kotaro were two very different people. Kotaro knew love for his pets, and had nice things and inventions in his place, something Hanzo had noticed. Hanzo had nothing, he merely took orders and did his duty. He didn't have anything else in this world.

"Here you go." Fuma dropped the items in Hanzo's hands. "Fuma... Why did you want to bandage my wound? I don't understand why you care." Hanzo asked him suddenly. "I thought it would be...'nice' of me." He laughed lowly.

"Why would you want to be nice to me? I don't require it." Hanzo wanted to turn away, but he knew it was an unwise thing to do to Fuma. "Hmm... Perhaps you're special to me." Hanzo shook his head.

"Special?" He asked. Fuma smirked, "Think of it... Like this... I have trained hundreds of wolves, but the few I keep with me are... Very old friends... I keep them here with me... The same way I keep my own lingering presence bonded to this world, because they are special to me." He said.

"Are you relating me to one of your pets?" Hanzo spat. "They're more than mere pets... More like... Comrades." He laughed. "You on the other hand... You are the pet." He added with a mocking smile.

"Kotaro..." Hanzo narrowed his eyes. "Well... I should be off." Kotaro suddenly climbed back up the window. Hanzo sighed and looked back into his hands. "Wait... This is only my face guard. Kotaro!" He yelled after him, but Fuma was gone.

He noticed something else was in his hands, it was a small silver chain. He blinked, inspecting it, was it something Fuma made? And why had Fuma not given him back all of his things.

Although he knew Fuma prefered him with his hair down, he couldn't work like that. Hanzo scowled, he could always get something else to tie his hair up though. "Foolish..." He whispered to himself, putting the face gaurd back on.

He had no intentions of looking his best for anyone, he had no need to look good. He had no intentions to be seen at all, he was a Ninja. Hanzo touched the bandaged wound on his shoulder and sighed heavily.

"Kotaro..." He'd never felt so conflicted and confused in his life.

He held the chain up to his face, perhaps... This was a necklace of some sort? "Why would he give me this..." Hanzo sighed again, though it finally dawned on him and he threw the necklace. Shaking with rage. "A... Collar..." He glared at it.

He looked around his barren room once more, and then looked down at the chain. He picked it up slowly. "This is... The only thing that I own..." He frowned, thinking to himself.

"Kotaro..."


	3. Chapter 3

AN/: So to those that don't know, 'Slave Dog' is a part of a 3 chapter challenge I am making for myself- So that means this is the last chapter. Doesn't mean I won't write more Fuma/Hanzo in the future (Though I have nothing planned atm, if you'd like my 'planning schedule then ask ;3). This is where my 'idea' for the story ends. To warn, it's abysmal. Though I rather liked the idea as 'crack-fic' as it is.

Reviewers!

Sominyo: Really? I know a few more FumaXHanzo fans, which is why I made the story! And they needed some love, for such a scorching matchup. Yes, some Ninja sex is expected xD

Violetta-Night Butterfly: That reminds me, I have to go change the rating now xD

Lucy Sumeragui: Well I'm glad I could give you want you were looking for! :D Not many Fuma/Hanzo fics out there, huh? XP

Hanzo couldn't be more confused at his own conflicted, troubled thoughts. Here he thought he'd be glad to be ride of Kotaro's presence. It was true, Kotaro hadn't bothered him in months, and he'd gone through both battles and missions with flawless grace. Without his distraction towering over him.

Something was eating away at him though. Something he didn't want to admit. It sprung up around the time Kotaro gave him a single, silver chain. Hanzo assumed it was to make a mockery out of him. Having done that though, Kotaro gave him a worldly possession.

Hanzo had nothing in his room except for a light he barely lit, and a bed. His clothes of course, came with the territory of being a ninja. Nothing he'd call his own, if he wasn't a ninja he wouldn't have them. Nor was he the one that bought, or sought them. They were something supplied to him for his occupation.

This was different. The silver chain now laid next to the light. He had nothing to hang it up on, and he didn't want to draw to much attention to it because he'd die at the look on Kotaro's face. He couldn't bring himself to just throw it away though, in a sense it'd be throwing away everything he had, because it was the only thing that he had. As little sense that made, and as much as this shouldn't stir feelings up in him- It did.

It made him feel something more than bitter irritation towards Kotaro.

Despite his rage, and his constant lack of appreciation, he didn't hate Fuma. Fuma did not threaten his Master. Fuma did nothing but annoy him. It didn't merit the sort of feelings that drove you to want to kill someone, or throw away something they'd given you. Even if it was to make a mockery out of you.

Hanzo found himself, morbidly missing Kotaro. Had his life become this easy to actually want the simple change in emotions? Even if it was emotions like irritation, and anger. It was more than he felt recently. He felt nothing.

Nothing, and then this backlash of unwanted, conflicted thoughts.

Kotaro Fuma made him feel, and that was more than he could say for anyone else that he knew now.

"Kotaro..." He found himself saying aloud, unconsciously.

"Yes, Hanzo?" The deep voice purred from behind him. Hanzo jolted and with all the speed he had whipped himself across the room, staring at Kotaro who was sitting on the floor by his bed. His position indicted he had been sitting behind him, now for how long, who could say.

"Someone's getting lazy. I've been there for quite awhile you know." He said softly, picking up the silver chain he'd given Hanzo and fiddling with it.

"Kotaro... What do you want?" Hanzo hissed.

"You have a boring life, Hanzo. I sat behind you for almost an hour, watching you stare at your wall, and play with this..." Fuma said dangling the chain, letting it swing back and forth. "Until you finally showed some indication you were actually thinking and said my name."

"That has nothing to do with anything, get out!" Hanzo said in a hushed voice.

"Oh? That's what you say..." Fuma let a smirk form on his lips slowly. "First you sit alone in your room thinking about me for hours, but when I show up, you tell me to leave. How silly you look right now."

Hanzo felt his face redden, and he was glad he had his face mask on, or else he'd never live this moment down.

"Why... Did you come?" Hanzo asked. "I wanted to make a proposal." Kotaro stood up, not taking his eyes off Hanzo. "A... Proposal?" Hanzo frowned. "I've been hired... To kill your Master." He said, putting Hanzo on automatic guard mode.

"Not to worry. If you're a nice pet, that won't happen. Hanzo you know you are no match for me. I could have killed you earlier, I had plenty of time. I could have killed you and your Master. I decided against it." Hanzo found that hard to believe, and hard to relax, regardless.

"...Why?" Hanzo felt so confused, why was Kotaro going out of his way like this, why not just do his mission? Was he not a ninja?

"I'll make this short and sweet. The thought of dominating you has become my personal fantasy. Allow that and your precious master gets to keep his life."

Hanzo felt a whirlwind of different emotions. He didn't even know what to say, or how to answer. He was crippled by how shocked that he was he felt himself break into a sweat.

"I know you have to much pride to ever answer me... So how about this." Kotaro threw the chain at Hanzo, who caught it. "Put it on. If you do, you'll have accepted my terms. If you don't, I will subdue you and kill Ieyasu. If you do put it on, I'll take you to my place... And I'll go as far as to kill the person requesting the assassination later."

Hanzo found himself staring at the chain. He could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears, and his chest felt so tight he couldn't breath.

His hands shook visibly as he slipped the chain around his neck. He'd do anything to ensure the safety of his lord. Even this.

Kotaro didn't say anything else. Just wore a smug smirk on his face, and grabbed Hanzo in an instant. Hanzo didn't like the idea of being carried by Fuma, but he understood it was so he couldn't run off. That would mean forsaking his lord though. He could never endanger his lord in such a way.

Hanzo was set down upon entering the small hut. Hanzo looked around the familiar settings, Fuma had many things. Most of them things he'd never seen before. Hanzo noticed something else and that was the lack of the wolves that usually kept Kotaro company. "The wolves... They're gone..." Hanzo said softly.

"They come and go as they please." Fuma was doing something with a globe on a small table by his bed. Hanzo didn't recognize the object. "Hanzo... " Fuma mused softly. Hanzo understood what he must be getting at, as awkward as it was, this was business. Hanzo remved the guard from his face, and let his hair down. He figured by Kuma's constant hints, that this is how he'd like things.

"Good boy." Kotaro sat back in his chair, watching Hanzo. "Stay on your knee's... " He demanded, enjoying the sight on Hanzo on all fours, on his floor. Hanzo was silent as he did whatever he was told, he sat articles of clothing, and all his protective guards down beside him, until he was barely clothed.

"It's actually very interesting to see you tamed. I guess it's true, you just need to be broken. For you, that weak point is your lord." Kotaro chuckled darkly, "Come closer to me... Crawl, like a dog."

Hanzo came closer to Kotaro until he was facing his knee's. Kotaro was staring at him, his tall figure looming over him, as he ran his fingers through Hanzo's hair. "Come here, boy..." He mocked, patting his lap, as though he were an animal. Hanzo didn't dare show the quiet anger due to humiliation in his eyes.

"I'll give you memories to treasure, in your otherwise boring, lonely life."

Hanzo put his hands on either side of the chair and used it to hop up into Kotaro's lap, doing his best the remain 'pet-like' in his movements. Kotaro moved his hand down and pulled the black undershirt over Hanzo's head. Hanzo brought his arms down to rest around Kotaro's shoulders, keeping his eyes trained down.

Hanzo was straddling Kotaro, and he could see how much Kotaro wanted him. He always knew Kotaro was strange, but he never guessed this was what he had in mind for him. It never crossed his mind that Kotaro lusted for him, looking back on it now it made sense. Perhaps changed his entire perception of the other man.

Kotaro spared no time in relieving Hanzo of the rest of his clothes. Hanzo had to bury his shame, and deal with the embarrassment for now. There was nothing else he could do at this point anyway.

Hanzo remained silent, despite Kotaro's roaming hands. He didn't say anything about how he had to conduct himself, he'd agreed to let Kotaro do what he liked to him, but he never agreed to be his whore.

Kotaro didn't mind, he was getting what he wanted.

He went as far as to free his constricted arousal, but that was as far as Kotaro got undressed. He pulled Hanzo up against him, tracing his lips down the smooth skin of his neck. He couldn't bring himself to feel guilty for rushing things along, Hanzo probably wanted to get this over with anyway.

Kotaro braced his hands steadily on Hanzo's slim waist. He smirked when he felt fingernails dig into his shoulders. A pained gasp, and Hanzo's tightly shut eyes. Kotaro laughed softly, he didn't expect a reaction. "Should I take this as proof of your innocence?" He asked sarcastically. Hanzo only looked up at him bitterly, wincing with every movement.

Kotaro smiled when he heard Hanzo panting softly, his hands braced against his shoulders and his face tilted downwards, out of his sight. Kotaro moved a hand up to tilt Hanzo's face towards him. He had his eyes closed, and he was blushing lightly. Kotaro couldn't help it but to smile.

Hanzo arched closer to Kotaro, his pants turning into stifled moans as he muffled his face against Kotaro's chest. "What a good pet... " Kotaro commented idly, tracing his hands down Hanzo's back, making him shiver.

The only thing that Hanzo had on, was the chain necklace that Fuma had given him. Kotaro made sure to enjoy himself thoroughly with Hanzo, before finishing inside of him.

"Good boy." Kotaro smirked, and pressed his lips against Hanzo's forehead. Hanzo was worn out, he felt almost dizzy. "You can get dressed and leave if you wish." Kotaro offered. Hanzo nodded, and tried to stomach the pain shooting through his body with every movement.

"I don't think... I can walk in this condition..." Hanzo collapsed onto his knees. Though the cool air closer to the ground was comforting, as he laid his forehead against the floor. "Hmmm... I suppose that's normal. Then you can sleep here tonight. I need to make good of my word to you, anyway."

Hanzo looked over at him. "You're leaving?" Hanzo asked. "To kill the man that ordered the assassination of Ieyasu... Yes." Hanzo looked back towards the ground and rolled over onto his side. "I'll sleep here then... At least until my strength returns."

"It will only take me the night." Kotaro watched as Hanzo put some of his clothes back on, he only bothered with the black sleeveless undershirt and his pants.

"I'll probably be gone by then... Maybe..." Hanzo wasn't sure of anything, actually. He felt pretty exhausted. He wasn't sure what he'd tell anyone who noticed his disappearance. He could only hope that no one would attempt to kill his lord tonight.

'I hope Tadakatsu has insomnia...' Was the last thought that crossed his mind.

Kotaro smirked upon his return. It was early morning already, and he noticed with amusement that Hanzo had failed to leave during the night. He was still curled up on the floor, the rather amusing part of all this though, was the fact that his wolves, apparently having returned sometime in the night, were all curled up with him.

Kotaro walked over to sleeping pack of wolves and Hanzo and leaned down. Staring at him for a few more fleeting moments. "Hanzo. I think it would be wise for you to return." His deep voice was enough to wake Hanzo, who looked at him tiredly.

"Oh..." Hanzo was about to stretch when he noticed about six wolves sleeping on, or against him. "...Even your wolves mock me..." He said setting up. "I think they've taken a liking to you actually. Rare."

Hanzo got all his normal attire back on. He still felt sore, but he'd have to make due. "You'll take forever getting back if you walk." Kotaro said softly. "I have little choice." Hanzo replied. Kotaro smiled devilishly, and silently crept up behind Hanzo, who was staring out the doorway.

He picked him up quickly and sprang out of the hut with him. "Kotaro...?" Hanzo frowned. "I'll take you back myself."

"..." Hanzo remained silent the entire way there.

Finally having returned to his station, where he could protect his lord again, Hanzo felt relieved. Kotaro bid him farewell. Hanzo wondered if he'd have a reason to see him again, though he doubted it. He felt oddly conflicted at that.

Hanzo spared no time in checking in on his lord, who was absolutely fine. In fact, no one even noticed his absence. It was merely for a night and a portion of the morning. Hanzo felt himself uncharacteristically saddened for whatever reason. He felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"It is a fine morning." Tadakatsu said with his usual vigor. "Is it...? Hmm...How are you, Tadakatsu?" Hanzo looked away. "All is well. Though I was unable to sleep well."

Hanzo blinked and turned his attention to the window. "I see..."

He smiled and traced his finger along the silver chain around his neck. Then his smile fell and he gasped.

"Kotaro took my face guard again..."

"Looks like I'll be seeing you again soon... Hanzo..." Kotaro chuckled softly, pressing the guard against his lips, as he traveled back to his hut.


End file.
